Reality
by BrightBlurr
Summary: Aerith lost much when she left Midgar to live with the love of her life, who later on dies during his duty. Will love return to her in the form of her former best friend Cloud, when she returns to Midgar for her parents funerals? / Clourith, Zaerith.


**REALITY**

**PART # 1**

"I thought you said you never wanted to come back here," Denzel commented, while keeping a grip on her hand. He seemed a little nervous, and Aerith only shook her head, kindly, and tried to focus on the more obvious things. Like how the road looked unsafe. She didn't spend too long looking around, because she knew this place by her heart. A few years couldn't make her forget her hometown, after all. Denzel continued to look around forlornly, almost like they'd stepped into some strange, vast universe he had never seen. Aerith had shown Denzel pictures aplenty of the hometown she once lived in, where there was magic everywhere. Where everyone meddled in each other's businesses. Where Aerith had spent her time in a church, tending to flowers, and gossiping about cute boys with her best friend, Tifa. There were so many things Denzel knew from the papers Aerith showed him and the other orphans, but there was so much he didn't quite know. Aerith had thought it best to bring Denzel with her, since he was the oldest orphan, and he had been dead set on accompanying her because he knew how hard it was to lose parents. He was also the most independent, and he didn't need help like the other children from Deling's little Orphanage, where Aerith spent her time looking out for kids. He also knew the most about Aerith's recent past, and her losses. It was okay to bring him along, as long as he knew how to behave in a public place. Despite his age, Denzel was the most mature child she had encountered in a long time.

She smiled faintly, and squeezed his hand in a comforting manner, and she saw the faint pink brush over his cheeks, and smiled even more. "Of course. If my parents are passed away, I need to see their rites though.. and I have to sit through will readings, as well. It's only proper of me," she responded, to his questions, and he seemed placated by her answer when he sighed and gripped his bag tighter. They had brought along enough clothing for a week or two. Denzel had his credentials and hers, since he was a tad bit possessive over his belongings, and Aerith kept their luggage in one hand, since she was taller than he was at his age.

Midgar was where she had lived since her childhood. For a long time. As beautiful as it was, it was mystifying as well. There were so many people who had mysteries and there were so many things Aerith had forgotten since she left for Deling City during her adolescence. She could still fondly remember each moment. She could remember each time someone had spoken to her here, and how she had felt then. Like this was her whole world. But stepping outside of Midgar broadened her horizons, and she saw a new part of the world each time she went and ventured out. Returning here made her feel like she had been gone since forever, and like she didn't want to come back. She had missed home, yes, but her home had become Deling when she left. "It's kind of dark," Denzel commented. And he was right, the city did remain a little gloomy at times. The power company tended to polute the air. There was a natural lure of dark greens from the mako used around the city. It was an old, populated city, where no one seemed to like outsiders.

"We'll just have to get to our hotel room quicker, won't we?" she chimed, cheerily, and he nodded in agreement, yet again. Denzel was a quiet, opinionated boy. Aerith liked that, but he was still just a boy. Passing by a mud puddle, Aerith was happy to finally see some homes. See some people outside of the homes, filtering around to make purchases. It was only midday, and Aerith had hoped she might see an old friend or two around here. But to her misfortune, it was all unknown faces, giving her looks as if she weren't even from here. Did anyone recognise her? She had been known for tending to flowers. Did they forget? Narrowing her eyes, she felt Denzel grip her hand tighter and walk rigidly, almost like he was intimidated. "Don't worry, Denzel. They're just unsure of who we are," she tried to comfort, but from the way he buried his face into her arm, she knew he wasn't entirely grasping her words. She walked a little quicker, and Denzel followed suit. It was easier to avoid running into trouble. But it didn't take long for someone to step infront of them. Aerith had better grip and stopped in time, but Denzel struck the tall man's chest, falling backwards and landing in the harsh, cold ground. He seemed shocked. And Aerith was too.

Instinctively, she went to kneel down and cradle him close, but the man reached for her hand and gripped it with startling tightness. Aerith hadn't expected it, but she had kept her wits about herself and glared up at the strange man. He was big. But worst of all, he had beady eyes. "If it ain't the runaway. Y'er gotten pretty good. Why don't you give good ol' Daddy Corneo a try," he mumbled, and Aerith was appalled. The name struck a nerve, and she knew immediately it was the man who had given his sister trouble during their childhood. Attempting to pull her hand free, she found she couldn't. The grip was too strong. "Let go of me, Corneo," she mumbled, and he only sneered in return. One pudgy hand reached out to the dress she wore, under the red coat, and tried to pull it down. Just as his hand gripped it, she noticed Denzel standing quickly and kicking what seemed like Corneo's genitals. In a moment, he let go of her hand and screamed in pain, and Denzel grabbed her hand and ran. He had left their luggage behind, but he was quick on his feet, and he didn't hesitate to notice anywhere they could run to.

It was moving too fast, and before Aerith knew it, he had opened two sets of doors and closed them tightly, after she had stepped in, and he had pressed his back into the doors in hopes of keeping them that way. Aerith followed suit, pressing her back against the door and sliding down to be seated. She felt strange. She felt dirty. She was peeved. How on earth had this happened to her? "I-I just.. I didn't, know," she mumbled, quietly. "I didn't know what happened." "It's okay, Aerith. Let's wait here until he's gone," Denzel interrupted, and his hand went out to grab hers. He gave it a tiny squeeze. She smiled at him, and she couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

Looking around, Aerith took a moment to recognise her surroundings. There were benches lined up, and the cathedral expanded a little higher than she thought. The white surroundings reminisced of the floral churches in Deling, but less fancy. What most came familiar to her memory, was the beautiful patch of flowers in the center of the church, surrounded by a beautiful stream of light from the sky above. It wasn't a normal church. Abandoned, yes, but it was a place she remembered in her adolescence. And in a moment, a smile stretched over her features, and she knew where she was and she felt better. She almost felt enlightened. To her smile, Denzel sent a questioning look. "What's going on, Aerith?" he asked. She shook her head and lowered her head, her mind playing memories. So many memories. "You wouldn't believe it but.. this is where I met Zack," she responded.

Denzel looked surprised, and he immediately asked how. Aerith had never told anyone about when or how she met Zack. Zack Fair, her now late husband. She hadn't told anyone just what happened in her adolescence, and why she had found herself so homely with Zack. But the story that seemed so tragic, still existed, deep in her mind. Zack Fair, her late husband, had first met her, here, in this church. "Well.. Basically, I used to live here, and, I had two best friends—Tifa, and Cloud.."

* * *

While she knelt down by the flowers, Tifa walked around behind her and continued to talk about how she was enamoured with their best friend. A lot of different words about how amazing he looked and sounded. At the same time, though, she mentioned how he had eyes like her idol, Sephiroth. Aerith heard everything, but her gentle hand only focused on the beautiful flowers. "He actually said _hi Tifa_ to me! Can you believe it, Aerith? He looked at me today, in class!" Tifa said, with excitement in her voice. Aerith only shook her head and found herself internally laughing at her friend's state of affairs. She was so boy crazy. "I know, you told me. I think he likes you, too, Tifa. You should give it a try," Aerith commented, and she reached out to pluck a dying stem off of one of her precious flowers. She didn't want them looking ugly or dying.

"He should ask _me_ out. It's like he doesn't notice me. I look beautiful in these outfits. He should see me now," she tried to pressure Aerith to talk, to give her feedback. But Aerith did often forget people when she was tending to the flowers. "Aerith! Can you pay attention? Stop it with those flowers." Tilting her head to look at Tifa, she managed to smile faintly and turn around. Sitting on the wooden floor with her hands in her lap, she looked at Tifa expectantly, waiting for some new way for her to express her undying love for Cloud. Because it was always the same between her and Cloud. He'd say hi, she'd faint or die of happiness, and they'd never move forward. Aerith thought he was a sweet boy, always there for her and Tifa. It could work out marvellously if they tried.

"Aerith. There you are."

_Speak of the devil_, she thought, even when she noticed Tifa make the lovestruck smile she usually did in his presence. Her dark haired friend immediately took up a serious façade, and knelt down by the flowers to imitate what Aerith had been doing. But the attention had already shifted, and Cloud, decked in blue shinra outfitting, stood infront of Aerith. He didn't seem to immediately notice Tifa, and if he did, he probably didn't need to. "I need a favour from you. I, know you're busy, but," he scratched the back of his neck, nervously. Aerith didn't understand why. Tifa, however, seemed to frown from where she was standing. "Later tonight, I have a couple of guy friends bringing their out of town friends over, and they're going to have their girls with them—and I kind of wanted to have one with me, too—"

Aerith's mind flashed with the opportunity for Tifa to go with Cloud, and she was about to speak, but Cloud immediately seemed to look at her with serious eyes. Very serious eyes. "And I want you to come. They'd like you, you're.. you're very nice," he responded. Aerith didn't quite know what to think at first. A date? She didn't want to seem rude and turn him down, but Tifa did like him, and Aerith didn't quite like him that way, at the moment. "Please," he offered, and she smiled faintly and nodded. "That's what friends are for. _Tifa _and I will be there, don't worry," she answered. She managed to win the war back, and Cloud seemed alarmed by the mention of Tifa. He nodded and turned to walk out, and Aerith looked back to her flowers, expecting to continue tending to them for the rest of the day. "Thanks, Aerith," he mumbled, just as he walked out. The moment he had left, silence decked the insides of the church. Before long, she heard Tifa stand and walk towards the exit too. She probably planned to follow Cloud. But before leaving, she turned around and looked at Aerith, quietly.

"Way to make me feel like the odd one out, Aerith. Why does he have to like you?"

She walked out before Aerith could really comment. Why was her friend being so childish? Aerith hadn't stolen him from her. She didn't even like Cloud. What was wrong with everyone lately?

* * *

In the evening, Aerith had come home and changed into her summer dress. With a plain blue white design, and flowers on the shoulder straps. It looked nice on her, and she liked the way it complimented her figure. But moreso than that, it was simple, like she was. She had returned to the Church in hopes of managing to see her flowers before going to see Cloud and Tifa. She wanted to talk to Tifa about what she'd said. She wanted to tell Cloud he needed to tell Tifa how he felt soon. She hated being in the middle of all of this, when it was evident she didn't want to be. She sighed and decided to kneel by her flowers, to reach out for one of the pretty ones to pin against her dress. She hated looking complicated, so the simple, beautiful dress worked fine for her. Just as she reached for a perky little one, the sound of the top of the church roof breaking brought her attention up.

It sounded like something was about to fall through.

Stepping back, she grasped her hands together near her chest, and waited for whatever it was to come tumbling down. If it was a thief, or Don Corneo, she would have to call someone. Scream, maybe. She had no idea how to deal with psychos like that.

Much like she expected, the roof broke, and something fell down very fast. It was too quick for her to entirely understand, and she gasped out when it landed on her precious flowers. Her first instinct was to turn and run away, but she looked back cautiously to find it was a male who had fallen from the top of the roof. He must have been on another roof and jumped off. What kind of idiot does that? She frowned and gripped her hands together, and she tilted her head to the side in order to keep from meeting his gaze. Because something about this man looked a little.. out of the ordinary. Maybe it was his outfit. The black one. Shinra troops wore blue. A very light blue. But his outfit, was evidently not a Shinra troop. He had to be a _SOLDIER_. She let her hand cover her mouth, out of astonishment, and she moved closer to examine him more. He looked like he was a good bit taller than Cloud, even. He looked injured. Anyone would be after that kidn of fall. But he looked a little like he was okay, too. She considered what to do. But she didn't quite know.

"Hello?" she asked. Like she expected a response back. "Hello?"

And her second call evidently made a difference. Because his eyes opened to reveal two sets of bright, blue orbs. Each the colour of the sky. Her eyes widened, and she couldn't believe how startlingly handsome he was. It wasn't that she expected men to be ugly, but he wasn't like any other about him was much different. "An angel?" he asked. She couldn't help but blush. Did he think she was an angel? No, Aerith was in the slums, and she knew she was pretty, but an angel was too much of a compliment, even for her. She shook her head, and indicated to the area around him. "No angel. This is a Church in Midgar."

Her words seemed to reach him, and in a moment, he'd managed to stand up. With a wide grin and glistening eyes, she couldn't help but feel drawn. Like she wanted nothing more but to know more about him. He seemed unreachable. "I'm Zack Fair. SOLDIER!" he exclaimed, and he put his hand on his own chest, fisting it and striking there, almost to show how strong he was. Aerith giggled politely, because the antics he displayed were cute. She hadn't seen any other boy do that in a long time, and it made her feel fuzzy inside. "Well, SOLDIER, I'm Aerith Gainsborough. You fell through the roof." Her words made him look up, and he had this expression like a cute puppy dog. Ashamed or shocked at what had happened to himself. His hands fell to his side, gloved appendages curling a little as he took in the size of the hole in the Church's roof. Aerith often considered this her second home. She hated to see it damaged. Anyone else would have gotten a good shouting. But he was just adorable. She couldn't do that.

"Sorry, about.. that. I guess I just kind of fell through, you know?" he said after enough thought, scratching the back of his neck absent mindedly. Even with his words, he was grinning. He kept smiling, and Aerith felt her tummy bubble. She didn't know how someone could smile, even after falling through an entire roof. "It's pretty high. You shouldn't be up so soon," she continued on. She wanted him to get off of the flowers, so when she tried stepping to the side, so he could walk forward, he only followed her movements by turning in that direction. She felt like a velociraptor, and it made her laugh a little. "Not like a little bit of a fall could hurt me," he responded, and he grinned fiendishly. He was evidently really strong, if it hadn't knocked him out. Aerith didn't know anyone who could survive that. She didn't want to imagine anyone being able to do that. She stepped back, and he stepped off of the flowers, almost. She calculated how long he'd have to walk before her precious flowers were free. Five steps, that's all.

But it didn't work, because he didn't step off more, and she frowned and pursed her lips. "Don't step on the flowers," she decided to say, and he was surprised. He looked down, taking notice, finally, of the bright yellow blooms growing around him. And in a sheepish moment, where he smiled a little from humility, he leaped off of the flowers in an instance and turned around to make sure none had been hurt. "I didn't notice, sorry," he said. She shook her head and walked towards the patch, keeping a distance from him, and she knelt down to begin fixing the ones he had stepped on. They were probably damaged. The poor things. "I'm actually, from out of town. My buddy Angeal called me over so we could hang out with him and his friends from here," the boy continued on, and Aerith listened quietly, because she was actually curious. Just who was this charming man and why hadn't she met him before now. "Say, since you rescued me, let's do something. How about, one date?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment, and she wondered if he was serious. She was actually considering it. But she remembered, just a few hours ago, how she had treated Cloud. And she knew she would have to say no. She barely knew this guy. What would her parents think? The entire town? No one would like it. "Don't be silly," she decided, and she looked back at her flowers, tilting her head to one side to focus. "We've just met. How can we go on a date?" She meant that she didn't know him very well. But he seemed a little too enthusiastic, and his big hand reached out to grab her wrist, making her feel dizzy in ways she had never known. Why was she acting like a girl with a crush? She looked at him, into his eyes. And she thought for a moment she might have seen what Tifa saw in Cloud. Except Zack Fair was no sullen, quiet boy from their town with ambitions to join SOLDIER. Zack was obviously a livewire, filled with more emotions than the sky itself.

"You have, pretty eyes," she mumbled, absent mindedly. He seemed to smile at her words, and he leaned a little closer—not too close. "They're like, the sky.. but they're not as scary.."

"You're scared of the sky?" he asked. He let go of her wrist, and she shifted to sit down properly, and to face him. It seemed like a conversation was starting. She hadn't talked to someone like this before. He seemed to want to know about things no one else cared about. "It's scary. I've never been outside of Midgar. We, never have to see the outside," she responded. Midgar was closed off thanks to Shin-Ra Inc. and Aerith regretted admitting she still didn't know anything outside of it. Midgar was safe. Everywhere else, wasn't. So for her to see someone new was really rare. She was entranced by this new person who had fallen through the roof and right into a small part of her life. "It's really nice. You should go out to another city one day," he answered. Zack seemed to have a fond look in his eyes, and he let his hands stay in his lap as he spoke. "Deling is really nice. We have, all sorts of buildings, as high as the sky. And we have bakeries, and big churches too." Big Churches. Aerith loved this church, but she always wondered about the other ones. About other places. About being somewhere new. She hadn't been somewhere new in a long time. She sincerely wanted to. "But.. it's scary," she said, quietly.

He laughed,and his voice rung in her hears. He had a pleasant tone. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, and she just wanted to keep hearing. "How about this, as your new friend, I'm going to take you out, to see the outside world, one day," he said, and he held his hand out for her. His gloved palm looked warm. Aerith didn't know if he was serious or not. But she took his hand in her own and she smiled back warmly, and she nodded in acceptance of his words. And then they broke out talking, because the initial fear was gone, and all she could see in Zack Fair was a bubbly man full of life. She couldn't help but feel like she could know him forever, and she was lost in her talking to him.

Hours passed, but she just laughed and laughed. She didn't notice she was talking to someone she had never met before. He was entrancing. Like a new flower she'd found at the market, ready to be planted. That was until she heard the doors open, and she looked to the side to catch Cloud's stormy eyes, locked on her, with disappointment. She immediately scrambled to stand, and Zack slowly followed suit. He probably didn't know what was going on, and neither did Aerith. But it was from Cloud's look that she realised she had forgotten about meeting him and Tifa. She had broken her word to a friend, all to talk to someone she had just met. She looked just as guilty moments later, and upset, and sad, and Zack noticed this and frowned. His first frown all day.

"You weren't there, Aerith," Cloud said. And Zack stepped forward for her, he probably understood. "Sorry, I fell from the roof. She was just helping me," he tried. Aerith found it so admirable. He was taking the blame. She secretly thought it was more admirable than anything she had seen in so long. Kind of like a prince charming. "You should have told someone. He's Angeal's friend. Someone would have come," Cloud emphasized. It seemed like he was mad that Aerith hadn't been there, and she had meant to be there, but time had run out. She shook her head and looked down with a frown. "I'm, sorry, Cloud.. I didn't realise, time went by so quickly. Wasn't Tifa there with you?" She hoped Cloud and Tifa had come closer. Discovered how much they liked one another. Something romantic like that. But Cloud only seemed annoyed at mention of Aerith's friend. He didn't seem happy at all.

"Look, I don't like Tifa. At all," Cloud decided, loudly. Aerith could tell poor Tifa would be crushed if she heard, but she hadn't been there, and instead, Zack looked a little out of place. But unlike what anyone else would have done, he stayed. And he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, making her shudder a little. Mostly from how strong and warm his hand was. "I'm so sorry, Cloud, please, don't be upset," she said, quietly. Cloud seemed irritated at Zack, and turned to leave, but not before the door opened and Tifa and another man named Angeal joined the room. Cloud was gone in a moment, and Tifa was smiling brightly. She probably enjoyed her night. She did notice Zack, and she frowned at how close he was to Aerith. But Aerith, felt safe.

Zack's comforting smile, directed at her, made her feel safe, when she never did.

When she and Tifa were walking home (they lived on the same street), she saw Tifa look up with a shimmer in her eyes. "He was nice to me the whole night, and I got him to dance," she said. She seemed happier than a girl at prom. She was almost brighter than the stars in the sky, but for some reason, even with the sky covered up, Aerith could only see Zack so brightly. "That's wonderful. Maybe he'll ask you out soon," Aerith said, but she remembered what Cloud said. She hoped he hadn't meant it. Tifa really liked him. She knew they would be happy together if they just tried, just once. Tifa only seemed to smile, and eventually, her thoughts cantered over what Aerith feared they would. About the SOLDIER that had been with Aerith in the church.

"So who was mister tall, dark, and handsome?" Tifa asked with a hint of a grin. Aerith shrugged her shoulders a little, and she didn't know what to say to rest her friends words. "He was.. he was just, someone from out of town," she said. "Angeal's friend. Nothing special."

"Bullshit. I saw how he looked at you when he stepped out of that church," Tifa responded, all too quickly. She evidently had her own thoughts running through her mind. But Aerith couldn't deny how she had felt that entire time. Zack was one of a kind, and all she could see was how purely sweet and innocent he was the entire time they had been in that Church together. She hadn't felt like that with any other guy, and she had trusted him more than she even trusted Cloud. "He asked me out for one date," she said, and Tifa gasped dramatically. Aerith didn't understand why Tifa did things like that, but she usually liked to emphasize some things. Like she did when Cloud was around. "I didn't say yes, but, he said I should meet him tomorrow at the marketplace. He wants to buy a gift for his mother," Aerith added, with a faint laugh following her own words. He seemed like such a country boy. He had described his hometown, Gongaga, so fondly. She knew how pretty small villages were. Aerith wished she could see it with him, but the world frightened her, most of the time. "Are you going?" Tifa asked, and she stopped infront of Aerith, staring at her through firm mahogany hues.

"I don't really know.. He really does seem very sincere," Aerith paused over going. He wasn't staying very long. She wanted to spend time with him, if she could. She could imagine spending forever with him already. "I guess I will." "Great! Try not to be quiet and closed up. If he kisses you, tell me _everything_,"Tifa said, and she seemed serious enough that Aerith nodded and wanted to rush home. She didn't want to keep talking about Zack, as often as he was on her mind.

* * *

She had smiled brightly when Zack waved to her from the other side of the market, dressed in those weird SOLDIER clothes of his. He seemed as cheerful as the day before. She waved back and he walked over in an instance. "Thanks for coming for our _date_," was his nonchalant response, and he began walking. Aerith followed beside him with a faint smile. All of the people around the marketplace stared at her oddly, most directed at Zack, who was dressed strangely. But she didn't really mind, because Zack was a great person. She didn't know why people disliked outsiders like SOLDIER showing up. They were big in ShinRa. There were a few retired ones stationed in Midgar, like Angeal. Zack was probably the friendliest boy she had ever met. "So, my mom wanted a whole list of junk from here that's apparently miracles on her skin," Zack began, and he produced a long list. The paper it was written on was fantastic, but Aerith took the list in her hand—her hand brushed over his, and she blushed faintly. When she looked up, he was grinning and blushing too. Something about how naïve and innocent everything was, made her feel like bursting into giggles over and over.

She looked over the list, and she knew all of those names and each vendor. She knew very well that they didn't help skin very much, but Zack's mom probably believed it would anyway. Outsiders usually loved this stuff and it made for a large amount of the vendors salaries. "They're scattered, but I know where these are sold," she commented, and she was surprised when one of Zack's hands gripped her own, faintly. She felt his gloved fingers curl around her wrist, and she blushed even more when she remembered this was one of those things Tifa had wanted Cloud to do to her. Hold her hand. She was feeling lightheaded just imagining Zack hugging her, or holding her closely. She felt like she had known him forever, when in reality, a few hours had only passed since they met. "Great! Let's go quickly! The more I buy, the better," he chided. "Less rants over the phone about how I never visit, too!"

And she laughed and laughed at his jokes as they walked by vendors and bought the miracle skin items. He didn't know when to stop joking, and most of the time, he was saying things that were a little over the top. He had a tendency to talk animatedly, and she found it so cute. Of course, he held her hand, and she felt really happy at that. She ignored the stares for the most part, but she was sneakingly aware that her sister's fiancé, Vincent, saw her hand over Zack's and turned to walk away. "Hey, Aerith," Zack suddenly called, and jerked to a stop. Aerith stopped and frowned up at him. He indicated to the vendor who had ribbons on sale. Different colours. "What are these for?" he asked.

She stepped away from him and regretfully broke the contact, but she did reach for a blue ribbon, holding it in her hand. It was widely known that, throughout Midgar, wearing a ribbon meant you were a taken girl. Blue was during wedding ceremony, pink was for dating, red was married. Aerith had never bought one for that reason, but she did see so many girls with them. Her mother wore a red one around her ankle, hidden away. "It's to show you're with someone," she said. And immediately, Zack forked out money and grabbed a pink one. It dawned on her that he probably had a girlfriend. She stepped back, but he turned to her at once, and she could see what he wanted to do. She hadn't expected it. How could such a handsome boy not have a girlfriend? But it seemed like he didn't. "I know, it's kind of soon," he said, quietly. "But—"

"Can we go sit in the Church and talk this over?" she asked. He quickly agreed, and they quietly walked to her precious Church. Opening the doors with her hands, she took in the serene state of the inside of her Church. It was still the same as before. The flowers were blooming infinitely more because of the hole in the church's roof, letting sunlight in from the outside. She sat down on a bench, and he sat down beside her. These benches were closest to her beloved flower patch. That's all she really cared about, to an extent. But Zack, had just implied that he wanted to be committed to her. "How would it work out, Zack? We, live in different places," she added, quietly. To her words, Zack firmly reached out and took her hand. The other carried the purchased items, including the ribbon he had just selected. "You can come with me, to Deling. A flower shouldn't be trapped in a Church forever. It should bloom, grow, see the sky," he squeezed her hand, and she felt tears stream down her cheeks from what he said. From how warm his words her, and from how she was considering it, so heavily. She wasn't sure how it had happened so quickly. Was this the love Tifa described. She leaned forward, and he leaned down towards her a little, and his head tilted to one side, just as her eyes closed.

The kiss was so soft, like a feather. He wasn't even forcing it on her, because when she drew her head back, his eyes opened. Those blue optics, like a warm sky, continued to pull her into him. She wasn't aware of how long she had been staring before she felt his hand shift behind her head, and in a few moments, he fastened something there. She reached behind her head with her hand, fingers touching the folds of the ribbon. It was tied to the top of her head. She wasn't sure why he'd chosen it that way, but she had evidently found he decided for both of them. "I want you to be my girl, Aerith. I want to spend, the rest of my life with you," he continued. "Tomorrow, my train takes off at noon. You have to be there by then. I'm counting on you."

He was counting on her. Her chest ached, and she could tell, when he stood up, he understood she needed time to think. Time with her flowers, alone. He walked out of the Church, and she knelt near her flowers. He had given her a choice she didn't want to turn away. But she had her family here. Her best friends. Would Cloud and Tifa ever forgive her? _This would give Tifa all of the time in the world to go for Cloud, without me there_. She found it ironic that if she left, her friend would be happier. She could be happy. Zack had already become so important. If he left, without her, she wouldn't know what to do. She reached for a flower, plucking it tenderly off the ground, and she held it to her chest.

"I'm sorry, flowers. This might be the last time you see me. I'm going with Zack. Please look after yourselves. Please live a very long time. I hope Cloud finds happiness, and I hope Tifa does, too. Goodbye."

She walked through the door, expecting it to be silent, but the moment she saw her mom and dad staring at her through angry eyes, she knew they knew. Was it the ribbon on the back of her head? Or maybe how cheerful her steps were? She wasn't sure, but her father was the first one to step forward and point to a chair perched not far from her. She hesitantly walked over, and she sat down, staring up at her father, who seemed upset at her. "They saw you frisking with that outside boy," her mother said. "We're arranging for you to marry Reno. Buy whatever you need to tomorrow morning. The wedding is in the afternoon."

It sounded so concrete, and Aerith was shocked. Shocked that they decided her future so quickly. She didn't want to marry anyone of their choosing. She didn't want to do anything that they decided. She stood up, and dejectedly, she went up to her bedroom, and closed the doors. She pulled out a bag and put some of her clothes into it. She managed to slip in her only picture of Tifa and her, and another of her and Cloud, and she put the bag aside. After laying down in the bed, she curled up and sighed a little as she thought about tomorrow morning. About what she would have to do. Zack was worth this, she had decided. But she was sad she would break her family's heart in order to get what she wanted in her life.

Morning came, and her mother had forced her to shower and get dressed early. The pink dress with silver linings she had given her was a traditional one. Very elegant. Aerith had worn it, even despite not liking it, and had slipped on the boots appropriate for it. She had followed her mother down the stairs, and taken notice of Reno grinning in the living room. One of her hands held her bag, and her mother's firm frown was locked onto Aerith. Somehow, she knew her mother suspected she was going to do something wrong. "Be at the wedding hall by twelve," she said. It was already eleven. Aerith knew she had to be at the train station before he left. But she looked ridiculous, like a runaway bride. She refused to marry Reno now. She knew she loved Zack.

She stepped outside and walked away from her mother, who seemed to understand it was the last time she would see her daughter. The door closed on her home, and she broke into a run for the station. It was pretty far, and she wouldn't be coming back. But this was Zack. This was all she had. She ran quickly, even though the dress was restricting, and eventually, without tripping, she miraculously saw the train. It was close to noon, and she asked the conductor where the train to Deling City was. After being indicated the way, she ran towards the tracks, with her bag in her hand. She spotted a tall, dark haired man, who immediately noticed her and waved her over. He was already on the train. She ran quicker, and just as the train began to move, she grasped his hand, held out to her, and he pulled her aboard the train. She lost her balance, and she fell ontop of him, immediately making them both tumble and land on the ground, but she laughed, and he laughed. And when their eyes met, she knew she had made the right choice.

"Welcome home," Zack told her, when the train went through Midgar, and she finally saw the world. The flowers around the meadows were so vast and beautiful. They had taken a seat, and Zack had thought to buy two tickets ahead of time, so she had hugged him close the entire time she was on the train. It was so _invigorating_.

* * *

By the time she had finished telling him about when she first met Zack, and about everything she could remember about her last two days in Midgar, Denzel looked a little surprised. She couldn't quite express how much of a big step that had been. Leaving behind everything she knew for someone like Zack. But she hadn't regretted a moment of it. She had been happy with him, and in her ideal world, she would continue to stay happy with him as long as he was able to accept her as well. "That's more brave than the Aerith all of us know," Denzel started, and he laughed a little to lean back into the door. He seemed a little pleased, even, that Aerith had done that. She didn't regret leaving, but she did think about how different things might have been if she didn't. Would she be Mrs. Aerith Sinclair? Would she be married to some other guy? She had no idea. She didn't really want to hink about it. Aerith Fair was a name she had loved, and she wanted to treasure it for as long as Zack would let her.

When the door was almost barged through, she and Denzel stood and pushed it back. To avoid letting anyone in. But the force of the person behind the door was tough. "He found us," Denzel whispered, and he tried to keep the door shut. But she knew it was impossible, they were both too weak. She reached out for Denzel's hand and immediately ran forward, towards her flower patch. Denzel took the cue and ran, a bit quicker than her, just as the doorway opened to reveal Corneo, dressed in his red outfit, with those beady eyes. "There ya'll are," he jeered. He stepped forward, and Aerith moved Denzel behind her. She moved back, closer to the flowers, and relented that she was about to let Denzel step on them. "Pretty thing, don't be so harsh. Daddy just wants to see how y'grew up." She felt her insides bubble. She felt really sick just talking to him. But she didn't want to come off as a coward.

And just before he was too close, the doors kicked open again, and another figure walked behind him and pushed him to the side. With great strength. Corneo struck the ground, and when he looked over at the approaching person, he looked shock struck. Aerith looked up and saw tendrils of black, and sky blue eyes. And she felt like she was seeing Zack. But the black disappeared as the person came closer, replaced by a feathery blonde, and the lack of height. The blue ShinRa outfit, and the dark eyes made her look away. She knew who it was.

Cloud managed to turn and kick Corneo, who scrambled out moments later, leaving them alone in the Church. Her, Cloud, and Denzel.

"Don't thank me," he said, coldly. And she nodded a little, and turned around to scoop Denzel up into her arms. She didn't like that he had to be here, for this. For her reunion with her friend. But she didn't think it would be right to leave, either. "Why did you come back?" Cloud asked. And she answered that she came for her parent's funeral. Cloud frowned, and he folded his arms over his chest. He looked more troubled. She almost felt bad about it. "Where is he?" Cloud asked.

She realised he meant Zack.

She smiled a little, the way he would have liked if he were here, and looked down at Denzel, who seemed saddened by her smile. "He was one of the SOLDIERs present when Sephiroth went berserk, three years ago," she answered.

Cloud's eyes finally met hers, and she could see he was surprised. Surprised that this had happened. "Don't, say sorry. I'm just here to see their funeral. Then I'll go back to Deling." And she felt like she was talking to someone who was all alone. But he looked at her again, and she didn't know what he meant until he spoke. "You can't stay alone. Come with me, to my home."

But she thought about it—about Tifa possibly being there, and she was worried, that if she went, she could cause problems. But Denzel tugged on her arm. She knew she had no choice, if it meant Denzel's safety. He was in her care. She knew he needed a strong guiding hand, and Cloud was safest. She nodded at Cloud, and when he opened the Church doors, she followed him out. And it was then that she noticed the glares and the murmurs from people.

_Run away. Outsider. Freak. I don't belong here anymore._


End file.
